wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Bahuu Smoothhorn
Bahuu is a young, fiery spirit with a heart of a lion - tragically, in a small, somewhat fragile Shu'halo form - and still not quite experianced enough to be a full fleged Brave! Background and Jazz. Bahuu was born a single child in the plains of the Barrens, to a once proud father -- the heir to be Chieftain, no less -- of a once proud and flourishing tribe, the Smoothhorns. The tribe, since her birth, however - only went downhill. And currently, the only two people still using the Tribe's name - are Bahuu, and her father. Of course, the tribe didn't die off - people simply left due to heated political outcry that Bahuu's birth created. There was supposed to be no female's in charge of the Tribe -- and Bahuu was set to be Chieftess, once her father passed on. They demanded her to be thrown down to the kodo - to be trampled, and killed. Her father, and the Chieftain, implored them to listen to reason. They could have a son and a daughter. But no. They simply would not have it - tradition was not to be trifled with. And so Bahuu grew up, with her mother and father. Four years ago, her mother passed away due to an attack in Feralas, from a group of ogres. Her father fled to Thunder Bluff after her death, to learn to be a Druid. A shapeshifer, if you will. He wished to find true balance in his life - and left his daughter, not even of age yet, in the care of the Thunder Bluff braves. He left to Moonglade soon after, and wasn't back for regular visits. But Bahuu pressed onward. Bahuu recently has stumbled upon a new tribe, however. A tribe that pride themselves in calling themselves Shadowhoof. A new friend has made her way into Bahuu's life - shaking up Bahuu by her mere presence more then she would know. Metoataske Blackcloud, is her name - head Brave of the Shadowhoof Tribe, and soon - hopefully - Bahuu's mentor. Metoataske has shaken up Bahuu's world, and given her new direction -- and Bahuu is more greatful then she can express in words. She has a new home, banner and kin to fight for. This new tribe's customs will take Bahuu quite awhile to get a handle on - considering their, to her, abstract mating rituals and the like -- but it, in her eyes, is also a blessing. A blessing that must of sent Bahuu to Metoa, simply on the Earthmother's will itself. Just recently, Bahuu has gained the Head Brave's favor. Bahuu Tidbits / Secrets! *Bahuu, though she would never admit it to near anybody, does like the Matriarch's mating rules. *Bahuu isn't as bad a dancer as she'd try to convince people. *Bahuu has a journal where she keeps her thoughts - which is periodically updated on WyrmrestAccord.net. *Bahuu - if it weren't evident by reading this page so far - isn't quite well adapted in the ways of social interaction. She's somewhat of a dork. Other cool things and people. * http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/Metoataske * http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shadowhoof_Tribe * http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/Kurshaw_Shadowhoof * http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shadowhoof_Caravan Other cool sites that are awesome. * Shadowhoof Tribe Guild Website. * WrAnet Category:Archived Characters